


We Believe

by OnTheWrongSideOfTheBed



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: I picture Liam as 17, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Underage Sex, Violence, but it isn't explicitly mentioned so he could be 18 as well, only a bit really, or whatever you wanna call it, tiny mention of homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23545819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheWrongSideOfTheBed/pseuds/OnTheWrongSideOfTheBed
Summary: Noel comes home from a year away as a roadie. Liam has missed him, Noel hasn't. (Or has he?)
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	We Believe

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea of timelines, don't know when or for how long Noel was a roadie so I just wrote what fit the story I wanted to tell. I hope you enjoy it!

He comes home and hates it. Wishes he was back on tour dragging gear around, or just outside, somewhere, just not here in these depressing walls. He drops his bag in the hallway not bearing the thought of making even one step towards the stairs and stares at the wall willing his mind to go blank before he makes his way farther inside. 

The door to the kitchen opens and Noel wishes he had listened instead of pushing away his thoughts because then he might have heard the annoying drawl of the fucking idiot that is his younger brother and could have left before he had to see his stupid face and everything that comes with it. 

He has become even taller in the year that Noel’s been gone and also broader, his shoulders finally fitting his long limbs and he stares down at him now, frozen in the doorway. His eyes move quickly all over Noel and he hates that he can see all the fragments of emotion coming up and vanishing again in his too blue eyes that look just like his. 

There is anger flashing, and hurt, and Noel knows exactly where it comes from, it was him who put it there on the last day before he left. But he can also see the excitement in Liam’s big eyes and love that is shining behind his long lashes and that’s even worse. It’s a bit disgusting and Noel has to suppress a shudder. Instead he looks away and fumbles something out of the pocket of his jean jacket.

He throws the snow globe towards Liam and keeps his eyes turned away. He doesn’t even remember where he bought the stupid souvenir, just that he saw it and immediately knew that Liam would love the way it was glittery and shiny and that Noel bought it for him. And then the next thing he knew was he was holding the small plastic bag with the snow globe inside and he considered just letting it break on the floor but somehow his hand wouldn’t open. 

He needs to get into the kitchen, he’s been thirsty for hours, but Liam is still stood in the doorway. Hasn’t said a word but Noel heard his little gasp when he caught the snow globe and that was already enough for him to want to punch him in the throat. He was too old to still gasp at things, fucking ridiculous the kid.

His eyes stay fixed to the floor as he moves forward slowly and so quiet as if he somehow could walk around Liam without him noticing. Of course that doesn’t work, “what are ye doin’?”, Liam asks finally ripping his eyes from his snow globe and Noel rolls his eyes. “What does it look like I’m doing?”, he snorts and presses past him inside the kitchen. 

His mother’s still at work, will be for the entire night and Paul doesn’t live here anymore so he’s alone. Except for Liam who apparently forgot that he was just leaving and has followed Noel inside. “Weren’t you just leaving?”, Noel asks annoyed but his cutting words don’t seem to bother Liam. When Noel looks at him his eyes still glow with this disturbing shine of love that makes Noel’s knees weak and his stomach turn.

He wants to throw up but he hasn’t eaten in hours and all he can feel is bile gargling low in his throat. So he just sits down and accepts Liam’s unbothered shrug as an answer. “At least give us a glass of fucking water then”, he says and he’s surprised when Liam actually reaches inside the cupboard and fills a cup of water for him. 

Noel reaches his hand out to get it but Liam comes closer and closer ignoring his hand until his stomach presses into Noel’s shoulder. The cup in his hand swings dangerously in front of Noel’s face and he doesn’t know what the fuck this idiot is trying to do – he’d need to get way more momentum if he wanted to punch his teeth out – and then the rim of the cup nudges against his lips and he feels Liam tipping it at an angle that makes the water flow against his mouth and then down the sides as he’s too slow to open up.

He splutters and pushes Liam’s arm away and jumps up, his wet shirt clinging cold and uncomfortable to his body where the water dripped down. “The fuck are you doing? Trying to waterboard me or what?”, he grits out angrily. The kid just can’t do anything in a normal way and now he’s just grinning innocently at Noel. “Was just trying to help you”, he says as if that’d make any fucking sense.

“Well don’t”, he says and rips the cup from Liam’s hand, downing what’s left of the water. He closes his eyes but he knows Liam is watching him, he can feel his eyes clinging to his bopping Adam’s apple and his angrily clenched hands. The last drops make their way into his mouth and then he hears him saying, “I missed you” way too loud and unashamed for this dark and tiny kitchen.

He ignores him and puts the cup down with way too much force, but if he didn’t he might’ve crashed it into Liam’s head and that’d be no good either. His hands curl into fists and he has to actively try to unclench them. He puts them inside his jacket. “I said I missed you”, Liam repeats. “Did you hear me?” Noel grits his teeth but he can’t keep ignoring his little brother like that so he presses out, “I did.”

“And didn’t you miss me too?”, Liam keeps asking and honestly he’d deserve it if Noel punched his lights out right then and there. But he just shrugs and continues looking down, willing away the pictures Liam’s voice calls up inside his head. Liam’s feet appear on the edge of his view and then he has the full picture of his dirty socks in front of his own no less dirty shoes.

“You didn’t miss me?”, he asks again and his annoying voice is ringing in Noel’s ears. He inches even closer and Noel can feel his warmth on his own skin and he hates it. And he hates Liam, so he laughs cruelly and mocks, “oh Liam, darling, how I missed you, I couldn’t bear a day without you!” He finally looks up just to see if he affected him and he knows he did by the way Liam’s hand clenches around the snow globe he’s still holding and the way his skin seems to tighten across his cheekbones and around his eyes.

“Alright”, he says too lightly and Noel knows that it isn’t alright, “I still missed you though.” He just can’t stop himself, even when Noel is cruel and tortures him and that makes Noel hate him even more. “Didn’t ask, did I?”, he says emptying his voice of all emotion and that’s a step too far, he knows it. He sees Liam’s hand tight around the snow globe twitching and then he feels his other hand punching into his stomach and all the air out of his lungs.

It hurts like a bitch and Noel struggles to catch his breath but when he does he still manages to have his voice dripping in cold sarcasm, “wow, now you almost made me cry, Liam! But we both know you’re the one sobbing like a baby, right?” He doesn’t actually see his face but he knows that whenever he pushes Liam so far that he physically attacks him his eyes are getting watery and he has to fight back actual tears trying to make their way down his cheeks. Until now he has never actually cried, always managed to keep it in, only his eyes so wet that Noel had to resist sweeping his fingers through them to see how much water fits in them.

But now Noel can hear him choking and then he has the entire weight of Liam tumbling into him, his upper body crashing into his and then he feels Liam’s face pressing heavily into his neck, making water run down into the dips by his collar bones. It’s similar to only a few minutes ago but this time the water is hot and rolling down slowly over his neck in tiny streams.

The last time Noel remembers Liam crying like that in front of him was when he was ten and he doesn’t even remember what it was about, it seems like ages ago. Liam’s hands are fisting into his jean jacket, too hot and hard against Noel’s sides and Liam’s tears make his neck itch, it’s terrible really, but the same as when he couldn’t bring himself to answer Liam, he can’t make himself push him away now.

Instead he just lets him cry and thinks in the back of his head that maybe he can also cry the tears Noel will never be able to get out for all the ways in which he made Liam hurt. He doesn’t know how long Liam’s been crying now but his sobs aren’t as heart-wrenching anymore even though Noel still feels his tears tickling his throat.

His arm has found its way around Liam’s back and the other one is holding his neck protectively and Noel doesn’t even know what from. But it feels right in the burning way it has always felt when he held Liam close to him after he had a nightmare or something and could feel his hot breath against his skin, his weight on him and his hands holding onto whatever of Noel he could reach. 

He wants to speak but he doesn’t know what to say, doesn’t even know if he’s allowed to speak at all right now. His mind is running circles, one thought carousel after another with all his weird and conflicting feelings jumping over each other. And then he feels Liam’s tongue licking his neck, his spit mixing with the tears he left on Noel’s skin and the carousels come to a screeching halt in his head. He tightens his hand in Liam’s neck and asks with a strained voice, “what are you doing, Liam?”  
He doesn’t get an answer, just more tongue and then lips pressing into his skin, again and again, slowly working their way up to his ear. Liam kisses him right under his earlobe and then on it and then sucks it into his mouth, while Noel’s knees buckle and he thinks his legs will give out, but he just stands there while his brother sucks on his ear.

Liam’s fist become harder against his sides, he’s pulling at his jacket and pressing into him at the same time and Noel’s head goes a little crazy with how much he wants and is disgusted by the flames licking low in his belly. He wants to tell Liam to stop or maybe push him away and hit him so hard over the head that he won’t ever think again of coming close to Noel but the only thing he does is holding Liam even tighter around his back and neck while he makes it hard for Noel to suppress his groans.

Liam tries to slide his leg between Noel’s then, and he feels like he’s drowning in the mass that is Liam, his long limbs, his hair, his smell and his fists against Noel’s sides. He’s so much, always too much, and Noel hates it with a passion that sometimes feels like thick grey smoke in his lungs hiding a too brightly burning love in his angry heart. 

He feels that Liam is hard against his leg and he knows that it probably won’t take long before he’ll start grinding himself against Noel, he’s always been shameless like that. Noel doesn’t want to have him in their kitchen like that, suddenly he longs for the comfort of their beds side by side up in their room he couldn’t even bring himself to theoretically walk up to just a few minutes – or maybe hours – ago.

He searches for his voice and whispers into Liam’s neck, “come up.” He can’t talk any louder right now but he knows that Liam will hear him, no one is as in tune with Noel as Liam is. Liam sucks on Noel’s neck particularly hard – he hasn’t even thought about the fact that he’ll be covered in Liam for much longer after he’ll have washed away his drool – and lets go, winding himself out of Noel’s embrace and his grin is way too cheeky for someone who just stopped crying his heart out.

But Noel can only roll his eyes , he’s beyond the point where he cares what he does with his brother, he wants to have Liam and he can live with the guilt that’ll burn his guts tomorrow and is even now sitting heavily in his stomach next to the sticky mix of love and hungry desire. “Come on then, Noely”, Liam says already halfway out the door and the nickname falls so easily from his lips it makes Noel shudder.

He's with him fast though, almost pushing Liam over and making him laugh when he pinches his butt to make him go faster. They’re up in their room then and it still is so familiar even though he hasn’t been here in nearly a year. It smells like Liam and also like him but they smell so alike anyways that it’s maybe just that.

Liam looks at him expectantly so Noel closes the door behind them and goes over to him and grabs the front of his t-shirt, tugs him down and presses his lips to Liam’s. They had done that on the day before he left, Liam had been so angry the whole day but like always Noel had seen the tears building on the edge of his eyes which had made Noel angry in return. They had been halfway to beating each other up, even though Noel hated losing his temper like that, hated losing control like that.

And then Liam looked at him while Noel was ready to break his fucking nose and then instead of doing that he pushed Liam against a wall and kissed him. They were both out of breath and Liam was struggling under him probably thinking it was a trap but as soon as Noel slipped him his tongue he went completely still and kissed him back as if his life depended on it. 

Each of his moans made Noel’s heart stutter and he tried to press deeper and deeper into Liam, he needed to have all of him, every single groan he could pull out of him, every little spot inside his mouth his tongue could reach. He pulled away then and Liam’s flushed face reminded him of his own, but everything about Liam reminds him of himself. He feels like he is a part of Noel cut out of him with a knife and everything about him makes Noel hurt because it reminds him of what he is missing and can probably never get back. 

It was too much, Liam and the shame and the guilt and Noel needed to make it unhappen. He pushed himself off Liam, so hard that Liam’s head banged into the wall and spit, “so you’re fucking gay for your own brother then?”, before turning away, grabbing his bags and leaving. He slept at the bus station that night, if you could call it that and from the next day he was gone for the better of the next year.

This time he kisses Liam softly but it can only stay like that for so long with them and when Liam is beginning to make desperate little noises in the back of his throat Noel has to kiss him harder, lick into his mouth and breath his air. He slips his hands under Liam’s t-shirt and rubs over his stomach and over his nipples pinching them hard so that Liam bites down on his lip, nearly drawing blood. 

He runs his hands over Liam’s sides up into his armpits and grounds himself in the wet hair, knowing exactly how it must smell there. Liam has gone so soft under his hands, Noel feels like he’d just fall down if he let go of him now but he doesn’t and the thought of actually doing so is only there far in the back of his head.

He does slowly steer them towards his bed though and pushes Liam down when the backside of his legs hit the edge of it. He lets himself fall down next to him and without having to tell him Liam rolls over and settles on top of him, his legs bracketing Noel’s. They’re crotch to crotch and Noel pushes Liam farther into him with his hands on hips when Liam bows down and kisses him again. They slide their tongues together like they’ve always known how to and maybe they have, at least Noel always felt electric sparks in his tongue whenever Liam kissed him after a fight or whatever.

Now Liam isn’t as shy as he was last year, he pushes back against Noel and explores his mouth for himself and he isn’t holding back his noises, deep, breathy groans that go straight to Noel’s cock. He pulls away shortly with a wet sound so obscene Noel can’t stop himself from twitching under him and attaches his lips back to Noel’s throat. It hurts when he scratches his teeth over the hickeys he sucked into him earlier but Noel likes the pain, prefers it as the physical feeling rather than the undefined aching in his gut.

“Missed you so much”, Liam whispers into his neck and Noel quiets his breathing so he can hear him say it again and again, prayed into the pores of his skin. He moans when Liam finds the spot that makes his head go dizzy and he actually shakes when Liam bites down on his earlobe and breathes, “I love you, Noely, so much.”

He can’t speak right now but he can get his hands on Liam’s pants, fiddling with his button and his zipper and then he can reach inside his boxers and wrap his fist around Liam’s cock. He’s warm and hard in his palm and Noel loves the feeling of Liam shaking and panting above him, so he squeezes him a bit harder and then Liam collapses on top of him, his arms give way and he lies flush against Noel.

It’s even more overwhelming like that, all of his little brother is pressed up against everything of him and Noel still needs more. He grabs Liam and flips them over, settling on top of him and Liam already looks positively wrecked, his face is flushed red and his eyes have a hazy glaze similar to when he’s snorted a line or taken acid or whatever he likes to get high on these days.

But now Noel is the only thing that makes him look this way and it fills his chest with a sick pride that his hand down his brother’s pants can get him in this state. He stares into Liam’s big eyes while he starts wanking him off but even having his hand on his cock still isn’t enough and he tugs at Liam’s shirt urging him to get out of it. He obediently does what Noel wants and begins wiggling out of his pants too while Noel gets up and kicks away all his clothes too.

When he gets back on the bed they’re both naked. Noel has seen him naked countless times, Liam never cared who might see him, but he’s never allowed himself more than a few stolen glances that might have come up again behind his closed eyes when he quietly jerked off under his bedsheets at night, Liam right next to him.

Now he’s looking though, he drinks in every last detail of Liam’s body, the way his hair grows along his body and accentuates his lovely features, all the soft curves and sharp angles that define him. He needs to have all of him, now, so he drapes himself back over Liam and sucks and licks his way across his body. It is his body really and he knows it by the way Liam is whimpering his name in this wonderful mix of his deep, hoarse voice and the breathy high edge it’s gotten.

His hard cock is poking into Noel’s stomach and he can feel him leaking against him but it’s alright because Noel has to have it all, every last bit of Liam he can get. He sucks a love bite into his neck as well but he hasn’t got the patience to finish it right now, he has to keep moving along Liam’s shaking body. He grabs his arms and pins them above his head, presses them into the pillow with his left hand and tries to get down to kiss Liam some more but before he can he feels Liam burying his face in his arm pit. 

He just presses his face into Noel’s sweaty hair and then actually licks through it. It tickles Noel and he would laugh but somehow it’s way too hot having his younger brother licking up his sweat between his coarse hair so he just stays that way, holds Liam’s arms up with him pressed into his own arm pit. He hears him mumble something, can feel the vibrations against his skin but he can’t make out what he’s saying and it doesn’t really matter anyways as long as Liam wants to be so close to him.

Liam starts nibbling on his arm pit then biting down on the sensitive flesh and Noel can’t take it anymore so he hoists himself away and presses Liam’s face down with his, pressing his mouth hard on Liam’s soft lips. He can taste his own sweat in his mouth and it should be disgusting, but everything about this – his body against his little brother, his hard cock sliding together with Liam’s, his tongue tangled with his – should be disgusting to him and it isn’t. 

Liam is grinding his hips up against Noel, rubbing his cock over Noel’s and his stomach, smearing his precome everywhere. He’s already panting into Noel’s mouth and suddenly he is overcome with a wave of tenderness for his little brother. His trust that Noel will have him just like that, will let him grind on him in whichever way he wants, shamelessly chasing his pleasure, is overwhelming and normally it’d make Noel want to hit him but now he’s just staring at him in wonder.

He has stopped kissing Liam because even better than having his tongue inside his little brother’s mouth is watching how his eyebrows knit together and his nose scrunches up as he concentrates on getting off against him. His eyes open as if he can feel Noel staring down at him – and he probably does, they always feel each other – and then he honest to god starts to beg him, whines “please, Noely, please, I want you so bad”

It’s a miracle that Noel doesn’t come right there and then but he keeps it together and puts his palm over Liam’s mouth and tells him, “get it wet then.” Liam’s big eyes on him are so much and his tongue slathering spit all over Noel’s hand really doesn’t help but Noel’s too far gone to back out now. He wants this like nothing else before, has wanted this for years if he’s honest and at least this time he isn’t going to ruin it for himself.

He pulls the hand away from Liam’s mouth and the kid actually whines at the loss, he’s unreal. Noel gets his hand between their bodies and wraps it around their cocks, barely fitting around them but the pressure from him pressing into Liam with his entire weight helps. Everything is so wet, their sweat mixing and their precome sliding together under Noel’s hastily tugging hand.

Liam spreads his legs wider and Noel is lying between them like when he’s ‘making love’ to one of his birds – god how he hates that dumb expression. But somehow with Liam it doesn’t feel as stupid. Of course he wants to come, maybe even more than with one of the birds he fucked, but that’s not all this is about. Liam’s wide blue eyes have him drowning in all kinds of feelings and normally it’d make him boil with anger and disgust but Liam under him, looking so open and young and so much like Noel that it hurts him in this sickeningly delicious way, makes him dive in head first. 

His hand around Liam’s cock is drawing dirty moans from his open mouth and he looks like a fucking porn star in Noel’s old bed. All spread out for him, no shame on his face as he stares at his older brother while he’s wanking them both off and tries to thrust up into his hand to get more. Noel wonders if he’s ever done this with someone else and he probably has, so pretty and full of energy he could have any lass or bloke he fancied.

But tonight only Noel has him and if that’s what tonight is about maybe Noel wants tonight to last forever. He squeezes their cocks tighter together and shudders over Liam. If he still cared he’d hate himself for the cheesiness of it when he pants, “Liam, Liam, Liam” but he needs everything of him right now and his name has always held so much weight on his tongue. It flows out of his mouth now like saying his name helps him breathe and Liam seems to be sucking it right from his lips. He’s glowing under his attention, Noel thinks.

“Noel, Noel”, Liam chants back at him and by the way his cock twitches in his hand Noel knows that he’s close to coming. “Will you come for me, baby?”, Noel says and he doesn’t know where that nickname came from, doesn’t know when his voice started sounding like that, but it’s worth it with how Liam groans and babbles, “yeah, yeah, gonna come for you, Noely” 

His breathing is so fast and shallow now and Noel lets go of his hands to support himself because he’s getting closer too. And then Liam wraps his arms around his back, digging his fingernails deep into Noel’s skin and Noel can’t hold himself up any longer, he collapses on top of Liam. He can’t move his hand anymore, it’s trapped between their bodies and so they just go back to rutting against each other feverishly.

Noel is grunting from the exertion and he feels Liam drooling on his shoulder with his laboured breaths and then Liam is curling up into him and Noel can feel him coming hard against him. Liam spurting his come all over his stomach pushes Noel over the edge too and he seizes up, biting down on Liam’s skin where he has buried his head.

They lie like this for a while after they have both finished, Noel isn’t ready yet to get his head back, prefers staying as an extension of Liam’s body, sticking together with sweat and come and drool and something Noel can’t quite pinpoint and doesn’t want to either. But of course Liam can’t stay still for longer than the silence between the few thoughts that pass through his head, Noel thinks when he starts to get restless under him again.

He moves his arm around and reaches somewhere and Noel is ready to hit him over the head when he feels something cold pressing into his body. “Fucking cut the crap, Liam”, he bites into his neck but then he looks up and sees Liam holding the snow globe in his hands, staring at it with this weird glimmer in his eyes as he shakes it and watches the fake snow swirl around. He must’ve put it on the bedside table before they shagged and Noel doesn’t even know what to feel but his heart hurts inside his chest and he has to avert his eyes as if he were going blind from looking at Liam.

“Thank you, Noely”, he hears Liam say and he only gets out, “’course”, mumbled into Liam’s neck. But it seems to be enough, Liam sighs contently and squeezes him tighter, the cold snow globe digging into Noel’s back.


End file.
